Psycho Divers (4)
Psycho Divers (4) is the twenty-sixth chapter of Takashi Shiina's Zettai Karen Children. Synopsis Kaoru Akashi, as the adult version of herself, stands facing Kōichi Minamoto on a rooftop in a dream world created by Setsuko Kuromaki and modelled after I-009's prediction of the future. Minamoto is pointing a gun at her. Kaoru tells him that at this range, he will hill her. She orders him to shoot. Minamoto does not want to shoot, but being stuck in a cycle he already has many times; he questions whether he has the power to change the future. Kaoru hears Aoi Nogami's voice which explains that she is in a dream. Standing beside Kaoru's hospital bed, Shiho Sannomiya confirms that Aoi's voice got through to Kaoru. Shiho and Shūji Sakaki hypothesize that they can talk to Kaoru due to the Hypnosis on her being weak, and that if Kaoru can synchronize with Minamoto they may be able to pull him out the the dream. While trying to figure out an exit from the dream, Kaoru realizes that Minamoto is still pointing a gun at her. She dives at him, avoiding a bullet, and drags him through a gap in the dream. Minamoto remembers that he is in a dream and warns her that the gap might not be an exit, and by forcing their way out they may end up in a coma. With no other options, Kaoru pushes forward. The Hound locate Kuromaki at an upscale house. Hatsune Inugami concludes that Kuromaki is most likely alone. Aoi and Shiho note that if Kurokaki is living in such a nice place then they would be treated well if they joined Kyousuke Hyoubu too; Taizō Kiritsubo tells them not to think about it any more and that Kyousuke is still responsible for Kaoru and Minamoto's condition. Kiritsubo charges toward the front door with a squad of B.A.B.E.L. agents, but they become trapped in landmine field before Hatsune can warn them. Aoi and Shiho decide to apprehend Kuromaki themselves rather than delay and help the team out of the landmines; they teleport inside. They find themselves in a room covered in photographs. A chuckle sounds from behind, and they turn around to find Kuromaki holding a camera. She identifies The Children and discloses that she knows The Hound are outside, calling both teams her comrades. Aoi feels insulted by this but before she can do anything the camera flashes; Aoi and Shiho fall asleep. Kaoru and Minamoto are sitting in a field under a starry night sky discussing how they got into the situation. Minamoto hypothesizes that Kuromaki's power works when someone sees the photo, but only if the person knows what the subject of the photo is. Kaoru asks Minamoto if Kyousuke calls her "Queen" because the contents of the dream are a prediction of the future and that Kyousuke knows it will happen. Minamoto reassures Kaoru that it is just a dream. Kuromaki looks out of a window, remembering that she is allowed to kill anyone who comes after her. She decides to blow up the house and make it look like an accident. Shiho wakes up. Category:Chapters